In the Fullness of Time
by mischief-monkey
Summary: "I'm not the same crybaby who ran away from his own shadow." His eyes swirled like acid. "I'll make you mine."  LR


**Title: In the Fullness of Time**

**Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Pairing: LamboxReborn**

**Genre: Romance**

**Status: Oneshot**

**Warning: Language, shameless smut, un-beta'd**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and I'm not making any money. Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Amano Akira-sensei.**

**In the Fullness of Time**

Lambo first met Reborn when he was five, his little heart thumping wildly in his small chest. He takes an immediate liking to the raven-haired infant, animatedly talking about his dreams of becoming the boss of the Bovino Famiglia and world domination. He knows the other is ignoring him, possibly even sleeping, but he's not discouraged. Although he couldn't understand it, his little heart was telling him to keep fighting, keep displaying his power to the hitman. By the end of the meeting, he knew he had annoyed the other to no end. But it was fine with him, as long as the other at least acknowledged his puny existence. Although he couldn't understand it, his little heart told him that one day, Reborn will recognize him as an equal.

So he travels to Japan, under his Boss's orders. His mission, to kill Reborn. Through sheer luck, he managed to find the infant. Again, his little heart thumps wildly against his chest. Immediately, he thinks it's just adrenaline, a pulsing anxiousness before the kill. And before he knew it, his weapons are thrown back at him, exploding in his face. And he cries, wailing brashly because more than failing his mission, more than his own bombs blasting him to near death, **Reborn **_**ignored **_**him. **But his little heart kept thumping, refusing to be dissuaded. His little heart told him to keep fighting, keep displaying his power because it would be worth it when the day comes when Reborn will recognize him.

He becomes a common staple at the Sawada household. The five year old Mafioso becomes exposed to a different life. A life where he didn't need to go through life threatening situations. A life where he didn't need to kill. A life where a woman, not his own blood, treated him as if he were her own son. Regrettably, he grew accustomed to the spoiled treatment. He becomes weak, a far cry from the hitman he was trained to be. Reborn continues to disregard him, openly showing his disgust for such weakness. With a new resolve, he uses the Ten-year Bazooka excessively, showing the other how powerful he _**can **_be. And when the pink puff of smoke switches him back, he sees the hitman _**look **_at him, large sable orbs finally accepting him as the Vongola's Lightning Guardian. His little heart thumps wildly again and he vowed to train harder, to become stronger, to surpass his future self.

Ten years later, the Arcobaleno curse was broken. He was fifteen when he first laid eyes on the hitman's adult form. Long gone was the baby Reborn, instead replaced by a tall, sinewy man. His cheeks lost its childlike puff, becoming defined and angular. Those large sable orbs becoming sharp and piercing. Lambo could only stare in shock at the man sealed in the infant body. Reborn returns his look, pointedly smirking at the gaping teen and _**something **_in the Bovino's core _**stirred. **_Unable to understand the emotions pooling in his stomach, he ran away, eyes misty with tears. Just when he thought he could contend with the hitman, the stingy bastard had obtained his body, making the former Arcobaleno omnipotent.

Lambo made it a point to not let himself lose. He decided to take on a more active role, going as far as undertaking missions the other Guardians deemed impossible. He stumbled and downright face planted, but he just kept charging guilelessly. His cowardice nature would scream at him, begging him to stop and run away. He would revert back to crying, back to wailing, but that little thump in his heart refused to be deterred even if hopelessness suffocates him. _**What else can he do to get Reborn to notice him?**_

Another ten years found Lambo returning to the Vongola Headquarters. Despite the Famiglia's code to stay together at all costs, he made an absolute request, asking the Vongola for five years away from his duties as a guardian. And against his better judgment, Tsuna reluctantly granted his demand. Predictably enough, Reborn did not say anything in objection. The hitman had just looked at him as if he were trash. But he had made his mind, for five years, he will go back to his hometown and succeed as the Bovino Boss.

Years of closely observing the Tenth, made the understanding of his position easier. Though their arsenal was top of the line, the Bovino Famiglia was too meager and feeble to stand a chance against any respecting family. He decided to first build up a strong foundation, training a few trusted subordinates under himself. He built upon this foundation by recruiting new men, testing them on loyalty, skill, and potential. With Dino's help, the Bovino Famiglia's wealth multiplied, rivaling those of prominent families. By the end of those five years, he had over four thousand members at his disposal. The Bovino Famiglia became a formidable addition to the Vongola Alliance.

Now, Lambo knows better. The thump in his heart no longer confused him. The stirring in his gut no longer scares him. With determined steps, he made his way to a familiar office. The smell of espresso and clovers greeted him and after five years, lays his eyes on the deadly hitman he fell in love with. The lethal man was lazed idly on top cushioned seats, his fedora tipped over his eyes.

"Learn how to knock, stupid cow." He sneered without lifting his head. Lambo only smiled, undeterred by the harsh tone. Steadily, he saunters over, sitting atop the coffee table by the sofa. He leans his elbows on his legs, haunched over the resting man.

"I've missed you." He says simply, seeing no point in complicating their circumstance. Those words were his first bold move on the former Arcobaleno. Reborn just scoffed, and even without seeing it, Lambo knew he was glaring behind his fedora. Deciding to take action, the Bovino Boss made to sit closer to the hitman, but he was slapped away. Reborn shifted off the cushions and pointedly walked to the door, ignoring him.

Five years ago, he would have cried, weeping over the blatant rejection. But he is a changed man now. Reborn is attracted to power and this is a game of dominance. He crossed the short distance to the hitman, grabbing the other's elbow.

"Stop ignoring me." Electric green eyes sparked, commanding obsidian orbs. _He will not be be set aside._

_ "_Let go of me, stupid cow." The tenor in the hitman's tone left no room for disobedience, dark pools of abyss murderous.

"No." He stated with a shake of his head, unflinching. Reborn scowled, wrenching his arm away. But Lambo tightened his grip. He pulled the raven haired man towards him, so they faced each other, before he pinned him against the wall. Again he repeats. "Stop ignoring me."

The hitman glowered, eyes alight with wrath. He struggled in futile, the Bovino Don overpowering him. "Who the _fuck_ do you think you are?"

Lambo snorted, a bitter smirk gracing his lips. His barium green eyes bore into Reborn, sparks of electricity streaming out of his hands. "I'm Lambo."

Again, he tightens his hold on the hitman.

"The stupid cow who's been following for _twenty fucking years_, Reborn."

_"I don't care."_ Reborn growled, black eyes meeting his glare. He tries to shrug the younger's grip, to no avail.

"I don't think you understand the situation you're in, Reborn." Lambo steps closer, face a few centimeters away from the hitman. He releases a a few bolts of energy through his hand, feeling the older man twitch slightly, he smirks. "I'm not the same crybaby who ran away from his own shadow." His eyes swirled like acid. _"I'll make you mine."_

He crushes their mouths together, teeth nibbling on the other's bottom lip, his tongue trying to slip past the shut lips. He groaned low in warning, increasing the current of electricity in his hands. The raven haired man gasped, his whole body jerking forward and Lambo took this opportunity to plunge his tongue inside the other's mouth, engaging in a war of teeth and lips.

He sucks on the pink appendage, hands sliding down his lover's back, stopping at the curve of his ass. He squeezes the supple globes of flesh, roughly pressing his clothed erection against the other's hips, smirking as he felt the hitman's growing arousal. With a low grunt, he lifts the older man, securing long legs around his hips. Turning on his heels, he breaks the kiss, turning his attention on the former Arcobaleno's pale neck as he made his way to the great mahogany desk, promptly dropping his lover on his ass.

Reborn snapped at the non-too-gentle plop, his bottom hitting the glazed surface. A subtle, dangerous glare marred his face, completely void of any hint of arousal.

Lambo only smirked, the faint glower enough to indicate him of the other's aggravation. With a strong flick of his wrist, he pulls at the hem of Reborn's shirt, exposing taut planes of muscle. He secures the hitman's arms above his head with the expensive garment, using a spare horn to pin the fabric onto the desk. His other hand quickly unfastens the other's belt, pulling at the leather strap with a hard tug. Before long, the older man's dress pants were pulled under him, thrown haplessly in a forgotten corner. Reborn remained still, dark eyes boring sharply at him.

"I won't let you ignore me anymore." He trailed hot, wet open mouthed kisses along the column of pale neck. He bites, sucks, nibbles until he's satisfied with the litter of raw bruises. Whirling his tongue around a pert nipple, he pushed his fingers inside Reborn's mouth, his electric green eyes commanding him to wet the digits. The hitman does not budge, instead sinking his teeth on the first knuckles. Lambo bit into the rosy nub in retaliation, earning a pained gasp as his hand wrapped harshly around the older's erect member, releasing a higher voltage of energy. Reborn choked on a groan, his face flushing as the sudden shock on his prick dispersed pleasurably all over his body.

"You like that?" Lambo raised a brow, bewildered by the blush on Reborn's cheeks. When the other refused to answer, he only shrugged and released more of those gratifying electricity. "What a lewd body."

The older only pursed his lips, managing a threatening scowl. Shifting his hips, legs stretching in a weak attempt to kick the other off him. Lambo caught his foot, pulling on his ankle to place the back of his knees on his shoulders as he pressed his clothed erection on the former Arcobaleno's bare ass. He caressed the pale mounds of flesh, circling the other's entrance with his slick digits. The scowl in the older's face deepened and with a satisfied smirk, Lambo shoved his fingers, scissoring and stretching the puckered hole.

His lover lets out a sharp hiss, body trembling as the long digits brushed against his prostate. The slant on Lambo's lips widen, becoming fiendish at the arousing reaction. He released his own erection, sighing at the cool air as he copped around his pockets for lube. Finding the small tube, he applied it on his engorged prick, smearing the rest on Reborn's entrance.

He rubbed the head of his cock on slick opening, pressing his forehead against the hitman's. With a wicked slant of the lips, he pressed a chaste kiss on the opened mouth before sinking his teeth on the alabaster neck as he shoved his dick in the former Arcobaleno.

A harsh groan reached his ears, his lover turning his head side to side, as he willed himself to relax at the intrusion, taking deep breaths. Taking pity, Lambo stilled his hips and let his hand wander around the expanse of naked flesh, freeing wayward bolts of energy. The electricity hummed, soothing his beloved's body into compliance.

_"S-stupid cow...!"_ Reborn grumbled, his voice throaty. He stretched his other leg, hooking it with Lambo's strong hips as he nudged back against the hard shaft.

Lambo started a slow pace, his thrusts shallow, specifically angled at the bundle of nerves. He gazed down their joined bodies, green eyes misty as he watched his cock disappear in the tight, tight, _tight_ cavern. He licks his lips, tightening his grip on Reborn's hips as he increased his speed, yearning for that exquisite friction.. His lover was practically _swallowing_ him, delicious moans pouring from those thin lips.

Reborn pushed his shoulders down the glossy desk, neck bared as he shut his eyes. He breathes heavily, almost panting as pleasure seized him, the younger unrelenting in his thrusts. He couldn't contain the whimpers escaping his lips, his eyes rolling to the back of his head when bursts of electricity unleashed all over his body. As if having a mind of its own, energy circulated over his trembling form, concentrating on his arousal. He tightens his arms, wanting to free them, but they only fall languidly above his head as he melted against the glazed table.

"Your body's honest." Lambo removed one hand from the hitman's hips, preferring instead to clasp on the desk for better leverage. He gazed at his lover, drinking in the image of lust consuming him, an erotic display of desire. He was fascinated, simply captivated. Those obsidian eyes met his, half-lidded with his pupils dilated and hazy, a wordless plead to make him cum. And like a good domesticated pet, a fire burned in the pit of his stomach, coiling tightly, threatening to devour him.

His thrusts became erratic, losing it's uniformed tempo. He's seeking for their release, driving his cock harder, deeper, simply searching for those few seconds of blinding satisfaction those hedonist devote their whole life to. He loses himself, crushing his mouth against Reborn's as he continued his onslaught, the sturdy desk squeaking at the merciless slamming of flesh. He sucks the hitman's breath, gulping down the amorous groans. He forfeited control of his energy, the wicked electricity crackling loudly as it danced all over their bodies at a higher voltage.

Reborn thought he was going to pass out, teetering between consciousness as he finally let himself climax, ejaculating between their sweaty forms. His hands clenched, tearing into his shirt as he bit the younger's lips. Goosebumps dispersed all over his pale skin, becoming impossibly sensitive. His body fell slack, twitching as energy continued to flutter and tease him.

The clenching on his cock forced him to follow the other to ecstasy, spilling his seed inside his lover. He chokes on a grunt, gasping as sweat dripped down neck. He collapse on his forearms, melting against the pale man as he enjoyed their post-orgasmic bliss. He pulls out, silence looming over them. Sheepishly, he raised his head at the hitman, a nervous smile plastered on his face as he dislodge his horn from the desktop.

Without further ado, Reborn smacked his head, eyes glowering dangerously.

_"Yare, yare."_ Lambo smiled gently, rubbing the back of his head. "Too late?"

_ "Five years too late."_

"I came back..." His green eyes explained, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss.

"So you won't apologize...?" Reborn trailed, lips pursed tightly.

"For leaving? No," the Bovino Boss shook his head, sable locks sticking to his face. "I had to do it. I had to raise my rank, had to be a better man. I had to make you look at me."

"Stupid cow." The hitman smacked his face back again, his scowl softening. "About time you realized how inferior you were."

"I love you, Reborn." Lambo's heart thumped wildly, a happiness he's never felt thundering in his chest. His smile is radiant, finally saying out loud the passion his heart had been screaming at him since he was little.

"Took you long enough." Reborn grunted, kicking the other off him. Lambo let him, stepping back as he handed articles of whatever clothing he could find. He tucks his flaccid cock in his pants, tossing the yellow-rimmed fedora at the hitman.

"Stop ignoring me?" A pout of the lips, eyes wide and childish.

"I'll have to sooner or later, stupid cow." A smile hidden behind his fedora.

_Author's Note: THIS TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE! Hope you enjoyed it (haha)_


End file.
